Deep down in the heart
by mashi-maro
Summary: Mimi is going out with Tai! this is all wrong! Sora likes Tai, and Matt likes mimi... whats gonna happen in the end? Why is Tai dating MIMI?!
1. Default Chapter

Deep Down in the Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Truth or Dare?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A/n : Hope you guys like this one! Ok, here we go! ~_~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was just one year after the Darkmasters. The digidestines were well known. They even went on T.V! Also they were the most popular kids in school. One Saturday morning, they decided to do something together on the weekend. Like going to a picnic.  
  
SORA'S POV  
  
Yes!! It's going to be soo much fun! Except for the fact that I hate seeing Tai and Mimi together. I know I shouldn't blame it on Mimi, since she doesn't know the fact that I liked Tai ever since the first day we met in the digiworld. But… I can still remember the day she told me…  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Sora, I have something to ask you," Mimi said.  
  
"Sure!" Sora responded. It was really late now, but Sora had to stay watch, and Mimi couldn't sleep.  
  
"Well, what do you think about Tai?" Sora was really surprised, but answered her question.  
  
"Well, he's really kind of stubborn, but other times he can be really caring. Besides don't you think he's cute?" Sora giggled. So did Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, well I think he's super hot!" Mimi said. "The other thing was…well, I…" Mimi trailed off.  
  
"What?" Sora was getting impatient.  
  
"I like Tai! There I said it. Should I tell him how I feel? What if he doesn't feel the same way as me? Should I ask him out?" Mimi rattled on. Sora didn't believe what Mimi said.  
  
"Should I tell her how I feel about Tai too?" Sora wondered. "NO! She's my best friend, I can't hurt her feelings."  
  
"I think you should be more friends with him, get to know him, and then tell him about your feelings, k?" Sora was trying to control herself. But she can't. She wanted to scream out "Why? I should be the one with Tai!" She just wanted to strangle Mimi. But at that sudden thought, she scared herself. "Mimi is my best friend! How could I even think of killing her?" Sora was getting very annoyed.  
  
"Mimi, can we stop talking about Tai now? I'm really tired; can you shift for me? Thanks."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow is another day. Another painful day. Even if it's going to be a party sorta thing. Tai and I are best friends, but hey! I can't stand it when he's around Mimi. I really couldn't believe it. At the beginning, when we first went to the digital world, Tai had told me he had something for Sora, but just not sure what it is. He said that she was really cute, sweet, and caring. Even her helmet looks cute on her! And now? He's going out with Mimi. I started to get this rage whenever I think about them. But I guess the reason I didn't tell anyone, not even Sora, about what Tai had said about her, was because he was my friend, my best friend.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Look! There's a perfect spot over there!" TK yelled. "I'll go over and save the spot!" Kari and TK ran ahead. Mimi smiled at Tai, who had his arms around her.  
  
"This feels good," Mimi thought happily.  
  
"You hungry?" Tai asked. "Or do you want a drink?"  
  
"Umm, I'll have a drink thanx."  
  
" Hey no prob! That's what da man do." Tai replied, grinning.  
  
" Tai looks soo cute when he smiles," thought Mimi and Sora, though they both don't know it. Out of the corner of her eye, Mimi could see that Matt was looking at her. It was weird, even though Mimi knew Matt had something for her. It was as if she wanted him to look at her.  
  
MIMI'S POV  
  
"Strange, why do I feel this way? Do I really want him to look at me? What am I thinking? I love Tai." Mimi pushed her thought out of the way. "But I did sorta had a crush on him before I had a crush on Tai, but he always acted so cold, and he never talked to me. As if he hates me! That's why I got over him and started liking Tai."  
  
"Mimi! You okay?" Tai asked, very concerned.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking of Palmon and the digiworld." I lied.  
  
"Speaking of it, I really miss the digiworld too. I wonder how Augumon is doing. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." Tai comforted, and then leaned in to give Mimi a kiss.  
  
SORA'S POV  
  
My heart stung with pain as I watched Tai giving Mimi a kiss. I just can't stand it anymore, I started feeling tears, but I kept them back. I noticed Matt was looking at them with cold eyes. I knew he liked Mimi, ever since we got back from the digital world. The way he looks at Mimi, is how I look at Tai. I looked around. Everyone was happy. TK and Kari were playing with their kites, TK helping Kari every so often. Joe couldn't come, he said he has to study for his science exam. Typical Joe. Goodie goodie. And Izzy… I could see him there, sitting under a tree, typing something on his computer.  
  
"Prodigious!" I could here him say. As for Mimi and Tai, of course they were happy. They were sitting on the grass, enjoying the sunlight. Tai had his arms around her, and Mimi had her head on his chest. I'd die if Tai would've hugged me. Yeah right, in my dreams. But I know it's impossible. But I'll wish for them the best. Matt  
  
was gone, probably because he can't stand to see Mimi and Tai. I got up and walked over to the couple.  
  
"Hey! You guys want to do something? It's boring if we don't do anything." I tried to sound as cheerful as possible.  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I cannot stand it! Tai and Mimi.  
  
"Uuugghhh!" I yelled as I pounded on a tree. I had left; cause I just can't stand it anymore. Mimi was so beautiful; she had on her pink tanktop, and a pink mini skirt, with pink thongs. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail. Just the sight of her makes me melt. But when it's Tai and Mimi, I gotta kill myself.  
  
" I have to get over it! I know I can get over Mimi, if I can try. If I can just try." I thought, and started walking towards the group.  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
"I know! Let's play truth or dare!" I yelled, and grinned at Mimi. I saw Sora's eyes looking at us, her eyes full of sadness. I know that she likes me, but I'm going out with Mimi! I know that I love Mimi, but what's this thing with Sora and I?  
  
"I'll start first," TK said and turned to Kari.  
  
" Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Kari responded and giggled.  
  
"Who do you like?" TK asked, waiting.  
  
"Uhhh… do I have to say it?" her voice was getting shy.  
  
" Of course! This is truth!" TK urged.  
  
"Well, ok, YOU!" Kari blushed and turned bright pink. Actually, bright red. So did TK.  
  
"Ok Kari, we all know that. It's your turn now," I said as everyone laughed. "Hey Matt! Where did you go? We just started our first round of truth or dare!" I told him.  
  
" I guess I'm not too late now am I?" Matt tried to smile, and sat right beside… Mimi.  
  
"Of course not, Matt." Mimi said.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
" Ok, well Tai! Truth or dare?" Kari yelled.  
  
" Dare!"  
  
"Mmmmm… I dare you to kiss Sora!" Kari giggled and turned to Mimi, who looked pale. " You don't mind right? After all, it is a dare, and if I say you, of course he'll do it." Kari whispered.  
  
"Hey, it's no big deal," Mimi whispered back, trying to feel all right. 


	2. The kiss

Deep Down in the Heart  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Kiss  
  
  
  
A/n: well well heres the second part. Enjoy! Ja! ^^  
  
  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
Right after Kari said that, I almost immediately looked at Sora. She was blushing. She actually looked cute this way!  
  
"Tai! You can't think that!" I reminded myself, and turned to Mimi, who turned pale.  
  
"Do you want me to?" I asked.  
  
"It's really alright, Tai. It's just a game." She replied, as she gave me one of her sweetest smile.  
  
"Alright." I turned to Sora, and as everyone chanted " Kiss, Kiss, kiss!" I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. I pulled away almost immediately.  
  
SORA'S POV  
  
"OMG! " I thought. " How can Kari do that to Mimi and I? She couldn't have found out that I liked Tai, did she?" I thought frantically, while I saw Tai turned to Mimi and asked:  
  
" Do you want me to?"  
  
"It's really alright, Tai. It's just a game." She had said. So Tai turned to me and leaned closer, and closer. My heart was thumping so loudly, I swear that almost everyone would have heard it. Then, our lips met, and for a moment, I thought I was in heaven. But then, he pulled away, blushing. So did I.  
  
" Gee Tai, I see you're not a pretty good kisser, right Mimi?" I joked, and everyone laughed. Mimi gave me a weak smile.  
  
"Uh oh, did I say something wrong?" I thought.  
  
" Hey! I don't see you as any good as me!" Tai exclaimed, trying to argue back.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Mimi finally managed to laugh.  
  
" Tai, it's your turn."  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
" Ok, Mimi, truth or dare?" Tai turned to Mimi.  
  
" I'll pick truth."  
  
" Mmmm… ha! I got it! How much do you love me?" Tai grinned.  
  
"Tai!" Mimi turned pink. Everyone was waiting.  
  
" I love you really much Tai. I loved you since the days in the digiworld. I love you a lot." Mimi blurted out.  
  
" Awwwww… how sweet!" Kari exclaimed, and turned to TK. " You need to be more romantic like Mimi!" TK laughed it off. So did everyone else. That is except for Sora and Matt.  
  
MIMI'S POV  
  
"OMG! I wish I could dig a hole and bury myself in it. This has got to be the most embarrassing moment in my life!" I thought after I said how much I loved Tai. I could feel my cheeks burning as if they were on fire. As I was thinking, Tai leaned in and gave me a kiss.  
  
"Thanks Meems. You're my princess."  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
My heart stopped after what Mimi had said about Tai.  
  
" Maybe I shouldn't be here," I thought. I was interrupted when Mimi asked me:  
  
"Matt? Truth or dare?" I snapped out of it.  
  
" Uhhh… dare!" I grinned.  
  
"Ok then, I dare you to go one day without any gel in your hair!" Mimi burst out laughing. So did the rest of the group. Tai was laughing the hardest.  
  
" Good one Mimi!!" he choked. I finally couldn't help it and started laughing too.  
  
"Fine! I'll try, but I bet I'll look like a lion!" Everyone just laughed harder. I guess this day wasn't that bad after all.  
  
SORA'S POV  
  
" Oh Mimi! That was such a good dare for Matt! I can't wait to see him!" I said excitedly, forgetting about all my emotional feelings. We had agreed that we'll meet in the mall the next day to see Matt's hair.  
  
" There he is! Oh my god! He does look like a lion!" Mimi shrieked. Matt's hair was like a lion's hair, except even thicker and longer. It stuck up in all directions. I can see that he tried to keep it down by putting water on his hair, but I guess it didn't work. By the time the 2 guys got here, we were laughing until tears were in our eyes.  
  
"Hi… hi, hi Matt! Hey T…Tai!" Mimi managed to say between laughs.  
  
" Hey Mimi!" Tai grinned, and grinned even harder when he looked at Matt.  
  
" Hey! I told you not to laugh!" Matt was annoyed.  
  
" Sorry! Matt, you look like a lion!" And with that, Mimi and I started to burst out again. After what seemed like an hour, we finally got over it. We were walking in the mall, looking at cloths when suddenly a woman came up to us and said something that made us laugh again.  
  
MIMI'S POV  
  
Sora and I was still giggling about Matt's hair when a lady came up to us and said,  
  
" You need a haircut!" I just can't help but just laugh my head off. Matt looked really angry and I stopped.  
  
" Mimi! You and your stupid dares! " He yelled as he ran out of the mall.  
  
" Hey…"Tai began.  
  
" Tai! It's alright, we shouldn't be laughing," I said.  
  
" I'm going after him, alright? You and Sora wait here." With that, I ran after Matt.  
  
PART 3  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
"OMG! I can't believe they laughed at me. I shouldn't even have taken the dare." I thought angrily, as I walked out of the mall. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
" Matt, look I'm really sorry." Mimi sounded so sincere that I wanted to hug her and tell her it's all right. But I'm not letting her off that easily.  
  
" Ya?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm really sorry Matt. It's just that you should have seen yourself. You looked like a lion!" Mimi started to smile when she said that. She continued. "I'm really sorry if we offended you or anything." Mimi looked down. I couldn't help myself. Not anymore. I lifted her chin up, so that she stared into my eyes.  
  
" Her eyes are so beautiful," I thought, as I leaned closer to her. " It's all right," I whispered, as I placed my lips gently on top of hers.  
  
MIMI'S POV  
  
I can't help it, but my heart stopped beating when Matt leaned in and gave me a kiss. I mean, he is cute, I would date him, if I weren't going out with Tai first. Of course, I still loved Tai, but I'm being confused by the relationship between Matt and I. We're best friends and all, but I felt something more to that…  
  
Matt pulled away. I started to speak. "Matt…"  
  
" Mimi, I know what you are going to say. You're going to say that we shouldn't do this. I know, but I can't help it anymore. Mimi, I loved you since I met you in the digiworld. You're everything to me, and it really hurts me to see you and Tai together. But really, I don't blame Tai at all, not at all… " Matt went speechless, and I can see tears forming in his eyes.  
  
" Matt, before I had a crush on Tai, I had a crush on you too, the first day in the digiworld. You just seem to leave everyone out, that is, except your little brother. I thought you hated me, and you always acted so cool around me, you wouldn't even talk to me. That's when I started liking Tai." I finally got the guts to tell him. He looked at me with surprise and anger.  
  
" I ruined it! I ruined it! If I had shown to you, that I care, that I really care about you, then today, I would be going out with you! " He screamed, pounding his fist on the wall.  
  
"Matt… please don't be like this," I whispered. I could feel tears coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: ahhh finally done typing! Sorry if it looks like a cliffhanger. Well.. I'll try ta update later k? if you want more then just email me. ^^ oh and I don't think this is going to be a llooonnnggg story, but if you want might do a sequel. ~_~ ja! 


	3. At last!

Deep Down in the Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At last!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mimi, do you still love me? " He asked.  
  
" I'm… I…" I was shocked, and tears of stream flowed down my cheeks.  
  
"Mimi… I'm sorry." He stammered.  
  
" I love you," I whispered, and gazed at his blue eyes. They got large and surprised, but soon filled with happiness. We moved closer together…  
  
After a couple of minutes of kissing, Matt asked,  
  
" Umm, so are you going to break up with Tai?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess I have to," I sighed. " You have to give me some time, cause I still like him. But I like you more," I quickly added, and gave him a big hug.  
  
  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
"Why are they taking so long?" I wondered. " I don't really like the idea of Sora and I alone, I mean, something is weird. Wait, do I…? No!!" I reminded myself sharply.  
  
"It can't be!! I don't like her! I like Mimi…" I reminded myself over and over again.  
  
" Tai! Tai?" Sora shook me gently.  
  
" Huh? Sorry!" I was beginning to blush. I turned away quickly. "Man, what is wrong with me? I usually don't blush around any people. Do I really…?!" I thought.  
  
"Tai, maybe we should look for them," Sora suggested, and waited for an answer.  
  
SORA'S POV  
  
"Why does my heart beat so fast? Just because I'm alone with Tai doesn't mean he's mine," I thought sadly, as I looked at Tai, with his big ball of brown hair. I actually thought Tai was really cute, especially with that glob of hair. Every time he brushes his hair with his hands, I'll go crazy!  
  
" Tai? Tai!" I was worried, something was wrong.  
  
" Huh? Sorry!" he replied blushing.  
  
" What? He was blushing? BLUSHING? At me?! No way!" I thought I was going to die. But I quickly pushed the thought out of my head.  
  
" Tai, maybe we should look for them," I suggested.  
  
" Let's wait. We don't know where they went, and if Mimi comes back then she won't find us," he said and grinned. " Hey Sora, you look pretty cute when you are worried."  
  
" OMG!! Why did I say that to her? It looks like I want to flirt with her!" the boy thought.  
  
" I thought I was going to explode!! He said I was cute!! CUTE! I was happy. But I only know he was joking, he was one of my best friends. Best friends. Or could it be more?" I wondered. I suddenly have the urge to tell him how I feel. I think he has something for me too. I know it. Why else would he blush?  
  
"Tai…" I said, and caught him in the arm.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Tai…" Sora said, as she caught hold of Tai's arm. He quickly looked back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tai, I…" Sora started to hesitate but kept on going. "Tai, I have something to tell you." Sora heaved a sigh; her heart was beating ferociously. " I wanted to tell you that I liked you since the first day in the digiworld. I should have told you. The day you were going to stop Darkskullgreymon, I stopped you because I was afraid that you would get hurt. After all you are the leader. I know I should have told you. But Mimi beat me to it before I did. She told me how she felt about you, and I thought that if I told her that I like you too then it'd hurt her feelings. Oh Tai! I love you so much!" Sora rushed forward and hugged Tai. She had her arms around his neck, and he slowly made his hand around her waist. When they let go, Sora naturally leaned in closer. She guessed that it was no problem, because Tai leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was a sweet and passionate kiss. As if sensing something, Tai quickly jerked away, and saw Mimi and Matt gaping at them.  
  
MIMI'S POV  
  
"Hey look! There they are!" We were just in time to see that Sora and Tai kissing. I sorta felt happy and relieved, since I have to have a reason to breakup with him. I winked at Matt, who returned with a smile.  
  
" I'm going to pretend to be mad at them and then break up with Tai, k? I whispered, and gave Matt a side way smile, and started gaping at them. Matt got the cue, and did what I did. As if he knew, he jerked out of the kiss, and looked straight at me. I can't help but get a little bit mad at him, thinking he got over me in that short period of time. How long was I gone for? Half an hour maybe. So it wasn't hard giving him the "OMG" LOOK.  
  
" Mimi! It's… it's not what you think!" Tai took one last look at Sora, and ran after me. I can't help it, but to make it look like I was really mad, I turned around and walked away. Before walking away, I gave Matt a reassuring smile and walked away. My walk turned into a run. I was outside of the mall, when I heard a voice.  
  
"Mimi! Mimi wait!" Tai shouted, his chest heaving from running. But he was quick, since he was on the soccer team.  
  
"Mimi… I'm… I'm… so sorry. It's not what you think…" he tried to explain.  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
My heart was full of guilt, as I chased after Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, I'm…I'm so sorry. It's not what you think." I tried to explain after I caught up with her. All that hard work off of soccer was worth it.  
  
" Mimi…" I trailed off, don't know what to say.  
  
"Tai, tell me… do you still love me?" She whispered.  
  
"I… yes I do." I looked into her beautiful chestnut eyes.  
  
"No you don't! You like Sora now, I know you do!" her voice was harsh. I could tell by her voice that she was hurt. I leaned in, and I was surprised that she would let me kiss her.  
  
" Well, I guess this is goodbye." Mimi whispered, and turned to leave.  
  
" No! Mimi!" I said.  
  
" Tai! Don't you understand? Even if we are still together, we won't be happy! Because of Sora. Even if she doesn't like you, she's still a threat to me! And plus…" She trailed off. " I don't know if I like you anymore. I like… Matt." She said that part slowly hesitating.  
  
I think I stopped breathing. One part of myself wanted to fall apart and one part of me feel relieved. I'm so confused.  
  
"Tai, I still like you, you're sweet and all, but I like Matt. I liked him ever since the first day in the digiworld. He started to leave everyone else out, so I started liking you. Tai please understand. I know you… you probably still like me, but I know the real one you like, the one you love, is Sora." And with that, she leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Her lips were gentle, and it tastes like cherries. That was a memory I will never forget. She pulled away. "Still friends?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah! Of course!" I nodded.  
  
"Come on! I'll help you ask Sora out!" She practically dragged me back in the mall. The same old Mimi.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Oh Matt! Maybe we should go after them," Sora said tearfully.  
  
"Hey no sweat! Mimi won't be mad at you! She was just playing around." Replied Matt, who doesn't really care.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora was curious. So Matt told her the story from beginning to end, not missing any detailed part.  
  
"Mimi likes you?" Sora was surprised. "Wow! Even I don't know that." But if she likes him, then… her thoughts were interrupted when…  
  
" Sora! Sora!" Mimi shouted, Tai running behind her.  
  
"Mimi! I'm so sorry! I'm totally out of it today." Sora cried, and gave Mimi a big hug, tears running down her face. Mimi laughed.  
  
"It's alright. Tai and I got it sorted out. Right now he has something to ask you." Mimi stepped out of the way.  
  
"What?" Sora was taken by surprise.  
  
"Sora, will be my… will you go out with me?" Tai blushed. Mimi and Matt smiled; Matt had his arms around Mimi.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sora was too surprised, startled, and a little bit happy.  
  
" I… uh…" She looked at Mimi, who just nodded and motioned her to say it.  
  
" YES!" Sora finally spit it out. Tai gave one of his biggest grins, and he picked Sora up, spinning her around. Mimi and Matt just smiled, and kissed.  
  
" Umm, maybe we should go shopping now?" Mimi asked, who was getting impatient. Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
A/n: ok im done the story now… hope you ppl liked it! Its not my best.. but oh well.. ^^ Ja! Pls r&r I wanna know what you ppl think about this story… ~_~ 


End file.
